


You Light Me Up

by AllenTraduction



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: La nuit est belle , calme et douce pour un homme qui à soif d'aventure. Cela n'empêche pas son esprit de se poser des questions, des questions qu'il pense sans réponses.





	You Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Light Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330506) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille). 

La nuit est paisible, le silence brisait seulement par le gémissement du bois du navire, et la gifle des vagues contre ses flancs robustes.

Jason regarde les étoiles au-dessus de lui, se demandant s'ils auront la chance d'avoir plus de nuits comme celle-ci, claires, calmes et pacifiques. L'aventure, c'est très bien, mais il se demande parfois pourquoi il le faisait, pourquoi il risque autant. Parfois, il voulait juste …

Le doux bruit des pas traversent le pont résonna contre les planches. Jason garde les yeux fixés sur le ciel, même lorsque le son qui rapprochait s’arrêta derrière lui, même lorsque les bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

"Vous ferez tout ce que les dieux vous ordonnerons." dit doucement la voix d'Orphée à son oreille.

"Êtes-vous un voyant maintenant? Tu ne manque pas de talent" Demande-t-il pensivement, alors que les paroles prononcées d'Orphée étaient suffisantes pour que Jason puisse se détendre contre lui.

Orphée rit, le son est grave mais doux. "Non, mais je te connais. Cela est bien assez."

Jason hocha la tête, ses mains couvrant celle d'Orphée pour le rejoindre dans cette étreinte. Il veut savoir comment cela peut être aussi simple, comment cela peut être possible, mais il ne sait pas comment faire et sa langue semble muet se soir.

"Voulez-vous que je joue pour vous?"

Jason secoua la tête, voulant lui demandait de rester avec lui, mais ne sait pas comment et seul le silence parle.

Pourtant les bras d'Orphée restent, se serrant d'avantage contre lui. Son menton se posait sur l'épaule de Jason, une respiration chaude sur le cou de Jason comme compagnie. C'est simple, en effet mais pas aussi mystérieux qu'il le pensait. Jason pense que peut-être il comprend maintenant, au moins un petit.


End file.
